Rapunzel
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: Five-year-old Bra Briefs loves her hair more than anything. But what happens when Bulma tries to give her a hair cut? *one shot *


_Hey guys another oneshot! Hero's Reprise and I were having a conversation on twitter and she suggested I write this. This is for you girl! Oh and go check out her stories! My favorite is her high school one because it's totes magotes amazing!_

_*Follow us on Twitter*_

_Simply_Bria98_

_ HerosReprise_

_Fav/review please and thank you! :* _

* * *

Trunks groaned as he listened to his little sister zip down the hallways. She was dinging and listening to her favorite song, Whip It by Willow Smith. She knew the lyrics by heart and sung it every single minute of the day.

It had been happening for a week and it was driving him crazy! It especially annoyed him when it was 10 at night and he was trying to finish his homework.

"Whil! Just whip it real good!" She sang as loud as she could as she slid into his room thrashing her head, her hair flew in the air.

Trunks growled and snapped his pencil in half. "Get the hell out!"

Bra laughed and held her tongue out at him. "You're just jelly 'cuz I have linger hair then you."

"Not for long..." He mumbled.

* * *

"996...997...998...999...1,000." The blue haired toddler said as she admired herself in the mirror. She had just finished combing her beautiful silky blue hair that flowed passed her butt. She treasured her hair more than anything, she only washed it was the best shampoo, her conditioner was made only for her, and her hair product cost her over nine thousands dollars. You might say she had an obsession.

She was five-years-old and never had a hair cut, her mother insisted but the blue hair angel would always sweet talk her out of it. Ever since she watched the movie Rapunzel she made it her goal to have magic glowing hair that was 100 feet long.

Bra smiled as she ran her small fingers through her tresses. "Trunks! Can we play mermaid?!"

No response.

The five-year-old sighed, slid off her chair, and exited her room into the hallway. She looked left and right before heading to her right and down the stairs. She stepped down the quietly so no one would here her just in case her brother was hiding from her.

She reached the first floor and shuffled against the floor. She heard whispering in the kitchen and headed that way.

"Vegeta, just tell her you're going to the toy store."

"Why do I have to do it Woman?"

It was her mother and father. Bra smiled as she entered the kitchen, she loved it when her daddy took her places.

"What's so hard about telling her she's going to get a hair cut?" Her father said.

"What!" Bra exclaimed in utter shock. Hearing those words made her heart shatter in a million pieces. Her mommy and daddy wanted her to cute her hair; only boys cut their hair. Once she got her hair cute she would look like a boy, then Goten would never love her. After being rejected by her one true love she would move into a mansion with thirty cats.

"Dammit Vegeta!" Bulma shouted, "Bra lis-"

Bra let out an ear piercing scream as she scurried away. There was no way she was getting her hair cut. She loved her hair, she was going to be the new Rapunzel.

She zipped up the stairs but bumped into a wall, well what she though was a wall. She looked up and met two blue ones. Looks like everyone in the house was against her now; family her butt!

"I got her!" Trunks called out.

Bra smirked, she wasn't going down this easy. She balled her small hand into a fist and jabbed Trunks where it hurts.

"Ahhh!" Trunks screamed, placing his hands on his family jewels and doubled over. Damn her saiyan genes.

Bra laughed as she slipped by him and ran to her room. She doubled over placing her hands on her scratched up knees. Everything was happening too fast, one minute her family loves her and buying her all the toys she wants and the neck they want to kill her! Well they weren't going to murder her, but cutting her beautiful blue hair would give her a heart attack. She wanted to take a break and figure things out, but she had to escape before they find her.

The young heiress scurried over to her desk where her back pack was resting and snatched it. She ran to her closet and grabbed some of her favorite dresses, toys, and blankets. In under thirty seconds she finished a d scrambled over to her window.

Loud pounding from her door echoed through her room. The impact of the fist made cracks on her pink door. It was obviously her dad and he was only a few seconds from busting the door down.

The Saiyan princess opened her window and threw her bag on the ground. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath before leaping out the window. She didn't know how to fly and only hoped for The best.

She opened her eyes after ten seconds(she assumed she would of hit the ground by now), she was floating in the air. "Huh?" Bra looked up and found her father holding her by her tail. "Let's just get this over with."

"I hate you all! You don't love me! Rape! Rape!" She screamed, even though she didn't know what the word rape meant.

Her father tossed her back inside her room, luckily for her Trunks was conveniently standing by her window and caught her.

The feisty toddler tried to pry herself free by kicking and biting her brother. "You will never take me alive!"

"Bra, stop attacking your brother." Her father grumbled as he entered her room.

"My name is Rapunzel!" Bra hollered as she was flung over Trunks shoulder.

Her brother and father had taken her to Bulma's personal bathroom. There they put her in a straight jacket and hand cuffed her feet together. Even with all this on she still tried to fight.

Bulma keeled down to Bra's height, holding scissors being her back. "Don't be scared honey, you'll look just as beautiful with shoulder length hair."

"But I want to have the longest hair in the world!" Bra cried.

Bulma bite her lip and sighed, she was thinking about something clever to say to calm her spoiled daughter down. "Y'know Bra that the real Rapunzel couldn't go to the park because when she would run around, her hair would get tangled in the play structure. "

Bra eyes widen and she gasped.

"And the reason no one wanted to be her friend is because she bought all the pretty hair ties and bows in the village. "

"Oh no." The little girl responded. She wasn't aware of the consequences of having gorgeous long hair. She loved the park and couldn't imagine not going on Saturdays. She also loved her friends, and wouldn't be so lonely without them.

"Do you want this to happen to you sweetie?" The mother asked.

Bra shook her head. "Alright mama, you can cut my hair."

Bulma smiled and brought the scissors up to her hair. "That's a good girl."

"Pathetic." Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"Hey mama can I cut daddy's hair next?" Bra asked, excited.

"Of course Bra!" Bulma answered, sticking her tongue out at her husband.


End file.
